


guys, we shouldn't be doing this

by sincerelykidney



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ghosts, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Spooky, abandoned house, niki quackity fundy eret astelic and sammy are all only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelykidney/pseuds/sincerelykidney
Summary: trick or treating is boring. tommy has an idea.
Kudos: 103





	guys, we shouldn't be doing this

tommy sat in the living room, waiting for two of his older brothers to finish putting on their costumes. phil was at work (yet again), to his sibling's dismay.

it was october 31st, halloween night, and there was going to be a party later. afterwards, tommy, tubbo, and purpled would go trick or treating together.

he didn't really enjoy halloween that much. free candy? sure, but you could always buy it from the store.

his costume was a bedsheet with two holes cut out of it. he wanted to dress up as schlatt (a business man, as tommy refers to him as), one of wilbur's friends, but the party organizers wanted him to actually have a costume.

finally, his brothers finished. wilbur was wearing... his normal clothes backwards? tommy didn't question it. techno was wearing a vampire costume. tommy thought it wasn't very original.

"can we go to the party, now? i just want to get it over with." he said, handing wilbur his car keys.

"sure, but we need to pick up quackity and fundy first." wilbur responded.

"oh god- not quackity. that kid's a nerd." techno added in.

wilbur shrugged, "he isn't that bad, pretty nice person actually."

.

.

.

honestly, tommy didn't even want to go to the party. he only got invited because of his brothers. he was originally planning to stay home and then go trick or treating with tubbo and purpled later on during the night, but wilbur wanted him to go. ("it can boost your reputation," he stated.)

once they arrived at the party, tommy was alone. wilbur went off with quackity and fundy (who were also wearing their normal clothes backwards) to hang out with schlatt (who was dressed up as a ram with a suit. who would've thought?). techno was standing beside a kid with a kid with dyed dark blue hair (he was dressed as a squid).

"tommy, over here!"

tommy glanced over to the source of the sound. tubbo (who was dressed as a bee- wait, how did he even recognize tommy? oh well. he shrugged it off.) was standing next to purpled (who was dressed as an alien) and was waving him over towards them.

he walked towards the pair, "hey guys."

purpled glanced up at him from his phone, "hey, tommy."

"who are you texting?" tubbo asked him.

"just my friend, astelic. she should be coming soon along with my other friend sammy. they both go to hypixel academy."

"woah." tommy added in, "isn't that a hard school to get into?"

purpled shrugged and put his phone back into his pocket, "are we still going trick or treating later?"

tommy nodded, "i mean, if you're still up for it."

"i don't really like candy that much, but sure." tubbo responded, "i'll probably give most of it to eret or niki."

an idea lit up in tommy's head.

"hey guys, we should explore the haunted house by the park."

.

.

.

the trio stood outside of the house. "tommy, i dont think this is a good idea."

"tubbo, you're too careful all the time. we'll be fine."

"okay tommy... how are we even going to get in?"

"i'll climb up the house, break a window, and go back down to-"

"i have a lockpicking kit." purpled cut him off. (why he even had it in the first place? tommy didn't question it.)

tommy and tubbo watched silently as purpled tried to pick the lock. he worked agonizingly slow.

"you know, i think we should just go with my plan from-"

"got it! let's go guys."

purpled walked into the house, followed by tommy. tubbo was a bit hesitant at first, but he trailed after them. the house had definitely been abandoned for a long time, it had been empty for as long as tommy could remember.

the house was in horrid condition, as he expected. there hadn't been anyone living there in ages. at least, he thinks that there hasn't.

tommy pulled out a flashlight from his pocket and nodded at the other two boys, signaling them to keep going. some of the floorboards were creaky. every time someone stepped on one, tubbo would jump. purpled would then proceed to assure him that he'd be fine.

honestly, tommy was still bored. nothing was happening. they'd be better off trick or treating or at the party.

"hey guys, do you wanna head back?" he asked.

"yes." tubbo responded. (a bit too quickly, tommy thought.)

"if you want, i don't really care." replied purple.

the trio went back towards the entrance to the house. tommy tried to turn the doorknob, but it was stuck. uh oh, that's not good.

"what's wrong, tommy?" tubbo asked, confused on why he paused.

"the door's stuck."

tubbo started to panic, "oh god. what if we're stuck here forever? what if we don't get out alive?"

purpled put a hand on his back, "you're fine."

"i'll call phil," said tommy, "pretty sure he already got out of work and our house is nearby.

.

.

.

five minutes. the boys had to wait five minutes for phil to come. for tommy and purpled, the five minutes went by pretty quickly. but for tubbo, those five minutes went by excruciatingly slow.

there was a knock on the door. "hello? boys, are you in there?"

tommy stood up and responded to phil, "yeah, we're still here. can you try opening the door?"

the doorknob turned, but the door itself wasn't moving.

"the door still isn't opening."

tommy looked back at the two other boys and grinned, "wanna jump out a window?"


End file.
